1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved apparatus for supporting in-line skates and, more particularly, to a display apparatus for supporting in-line skates in an aesthetically appealing fashion.
2. Prior Art
Merchants typically prefer to display skates and the like in an upright position. However, in-line skates are inherently unstable in an upright position because of the in-line configuration of the rollers on the bottom of the skates. One technique for displaying in-line skates is to position the skate on display rods or a display shelf with the boot propped against the wall. Such a technique allows the consumer to remove and inspect the skate, but is somewhat precarious as the skate may fall from the shelf causing potential damage to the skate or other merchandise and may potentially injure individuals standing near the shelf. Another means for displaying the skate is to secure the skate to a wall or a display apparatus. However, this method does not allow a consumer to freely handle or inspect the skate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,580 discloses a device for carrying in-line skates. The carrying device has a pair of pockets shaped to receive one of the rollers on the skate. A wire loop extends around a portion of the roller and a retainer engages the roller and the edge of the boot to hold the roller in the pocket. If desired, the carrying device may be hung on a hook or the like on a wall to store the skates.
This invention provides a new and improved display apparatus for supporting in-line skates. The display apparatus securely retains the in-line skates in an upright position, while allowing the skates to be easily and conveniently positioned in and removed from the display apparatus.